Spectrum
by Lillystream
Summary: Really a place to keep my drabble fics and tiny one shots of writing prompts and different ships, both popular and rare pairs. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: EliMaki

Chapter 1: EliMaki

"Are You Kidding Me?"

Eli couldn't believe the situation she was in. She had gotten home rather late from her night shift and had wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep.

However, now, she was standing in the parking lot of her apartment complex, watching firefighters checking the apartment next to her own.

The culprit, a quite obviously embarrassed and guilty looking girl stood next to her, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.

Eli had seen the girl several times while living there. She was a very pretty girl with vermillion hair and eyes seemingly sculpted from amethyst. Eli had never seen anyone like her; she was very distinguishable.

However, Eli had always thought this girl to be cool, collected, and graceful. How wrong she was.

"How did you even manage to set your stove on fire?"

The sudden question caught the other girl off guard. She stuttered and covered her face with both of her hands.

"I was trying to make scrambled eggs…"

Eli felt her eyes widen and her jaw slacken, but couldn't keep herself from grinning.

"Don't you dare laugh."

"All of this over some eggs?"

"Stop right there."

"Not much of a cook then?"

The girl groaned. "I can't believe this."

"To be honest, it doesn't seem that bad. Just the stove, right?"

"...Yeah."

Eli looked at the girl and took a second to think of where else she knew this girl from. Obviously she'd seen her around the complex several times, but Eli could have sworn she'd seen her somewhere else.

"Do you go to the college close by?" she asked the girl.

"Hmmm…"

Eli still couldn't put her finger on it. She hadn't seen the girl around any of the third year facilities, so…?

"Are you not a third year?"

"No… I'm a first year."

A first year!?

"Oh."

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

Eli looked over the girl again. Long, slender legs, a beautiful face; the girl could give Eli a definite run for her money in both maturity and looks.

"You just look a bit older is all."

"Oh."

"What's your name? I know the plaque on your door says Nishikino, but…"

"Maki."

"Ah, nice to officially meet you, Nishikino Maki. I'm Ayase Eli."

The girl blushed and shifted to her other foot.

"The Ayase Eli?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"Pretty much all of the girls in my year have a crush on you," she explained at Eli's confused expression, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

It was Eli's turn to flush a bright red.

"I-is that so?"

"Yeah I understand what they're talking about now," Maki murmured, eyes looking anywhere but her, "you're very pretty."

Eli couldn't handle this and her mind blanked. "You wanna go out some time?" she heard herself blurt out in panic.

The younger girl squeaked and glowed a pretty pink. Her rosy lips were parted in surprise.

"I mean, if you don't want - " Eli began panicking before Maki cut her off.

"I… I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2: NozoEli

Chapter 2: NozoEli

"No Fair"

"This isn't fair."

"What? Did I do something wrong, Elicchi?"

Ayase Eli was being confronted by a tragedy. Her best friend wore her favorite t-shirt better than she could ever hope to.

She cursed herself for accidentally knocking the lemonade into her friend's chest, soaking her shirt in the process.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Elicchi."

"No, I'll put it in the wash…"

"But, Elicchi… I don't have a change of clothes with me."

"Oh, then I'll lend you one of my shirts.

Now Nozomi sat across from her, wearing her favorite shirt. The shirt Nozomi had been wearing before was a very modest turtleneck sweater. Eli's shirt was, currently, doing an excellent job of displaying Nozomi's slender neck and bountiful assets. She was deftly aware of the droplets of sweat that rolled down the purple-haired girl's clavicle, running down her chest. The color of the material complimented her friend wonderfully as well. The shirt looked decent on Eli, but looked stunning on Nozomi.

"No. Nothing's wrong," she answered stiffly, using every ounce of her willpower to stop staring at the other girl's cleavage.

Nozomi didn't look so convinced.

"Are you sure? If you still feel guilty over the lemonade thing…"

"No… it's not that…" Eli relented.

Nozomi's eyebrow quirked up in slight confusion. "Then… what is it?" She asked, shifting forward, her chin resting on her hand.

Unfortunately for Eli's gay little soul, this movement caused Nozomi's breasts to push together, her shirt giving her a rather plentiful view.

Eli's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as she lost all control and just stared. It was all she could do; she simply could not help it.

Nozomi, of course, noticed this sudden change and followed Eli's gaze to…

"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3: UmiMaki

Chapter 3: UmiMaki

"Soccer Game"

"Maki-chan, I bet you can't kick the ball past that tree!" Honoka goaded as Rin and Nico snickered.

"You three are lucky I even agreed to this stupid game in the first place."

This made the others chuckle nervously. It had taken them over an hour to convince Maki to join them in their game of soccer. They had needed another player to make the teams even and Maki had been the only one around at the time.

Maki eyed the ball curiously. She looked at the tree. She looked from the ball to the tree. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Rin kicked the ball so far past the tree it had flown across the entire field. Nico kicked it about ten feet past the tree and Honoka kicked it just past the tree. If these three buffoons could all do it, why couldn't she?

Maki growled at Honoka's leering.

"Fine! I'll do it!" she shouted angrily.

She backed from the ball a few feet and ran for it, stopping right in front of it and kicking it with all her might.

The ball went soaring way past the tree and was rapidly approaching the figure walking towards them that they hadn't noticed until that moment. None of the girls had the time to appreciate the stellar kick Maki had just performed as the four of them stared in horror as the ball bounced off of the head of Sonoda Umi, a loud whacking sound resonating across the field. They all heard Umi yell in fear and pain, watching her fall into a ball, arms wrapped around her head after the impact.

The four girls were all frozen, shock and terror present on all of their faces.

Just as suddenly as Umi fell to the ground, she jumped up and glared at the group, beginning to rush over intimidatingly.

Honoka looked like she was about to cry while Rin and Nico clung to each other.

Umi stopped right in front of Maki, visibly seething.

"Maki." Umi's voice was cold and unforgiving.

Maki felt her heart stop and her throat clenched. She could taste her own fear and she was sure that Umi could smell it.

"Maki Nishikino," and this began the lecture, "I never would have expected you to fall to this level. I would expect this sort of behavior from these three," she jabbed a finger in Nico, Rin, and Honoka's direction, causing them to flinch, "but certainly not you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Maki straightened suddenly, squaring her shoulders. She flung her arm in the other three's direction, catching them off guard. She refused to be blamed for the result of Honoka's prodding.

"Honoka forced me to."

Honoka squawked indignantly while the other two gaped unbelievingly at Maki.

Umi's face suddenly crumpled in sympathy.

"Ah, I see. I apologize. I should have guessed, to be honest with you. I apologize."

"Umi-chan…" Honoka whined. "Maki-chan you traitor!"

Maki noticed blood trickling from Umi's temple.

"UMI!" she shouted.

"W-what!?"


	4. Chapter 4: NicoPana

Chapter 4: NicoPana

"Songmates"

Nico froze.

She'd heard mumbled words and suddenly the name "ARISE" sounded out from the quiet white noise that had previously engulfed her.

"Did you say ARISE?" she blurted, without thinking, to the startled first year that'd been walking by with another girl with short, orange hair.

"Y-yes…" the girl stuttered in response, obviously and understandably caught off guard by Nico's outburst. She had cute brownish blonde hair and gentle mauve eyes hidden behind thick framed glasses. "I did…"

She seemed like one of those super shy types, but Nico could only think about the fact that this girl shared her music tastes, letting her excitement and enthusiasm take control.

"They're my favorite group!" Nico chirped happily, waiting for the girl's response.

"Mine too…" she responded quietly, her face growing pink.

"Have you listened to their newest album? Nico asked, bouncing on her heels, hardly able to contain herself. No one around her knew about, nonetheless enjoyed, ARISE and their music.

The younger girl's shy expression shifted into frustration.

"No, I haven't been able to."

Nico's eyes bulged.

"You have to come over!"

"Huh?"

"To my place! I've got the CD and bonus DVD and it's amazing! You're seriously missing out!"

The girl shared a nervous look with her friend who grinned and gave her double thumbs up. "You go and have fun, Kayochin! I'll just go bug Maki-chan for a few hours!"

The ginger haired girl dashed off, leaving the girl with her upperclassman.

"So… your name's Kayochin?" Nico asked awkwardly. "That's a very interesting name."

She shook her head. "No, no! Rin-chan just calls me that. My name is Hanayo. Koizumi Hanayo."

"Yazawa Nico."

Hours later, they were sprawled across Nico's bedroom floor, various snack containers and bottles littering the surrounding area, both girls practically crying as the credits rolled on the Live Concert Exclusive DVD.

Hanayo's personality had done a complete 360 around ten seconds into the film and was now weeping softly with the older girl.

"That was so amazing!"

"I told you so!"


	5. Chapter 5: UmiMaki

Chapter 5: UmiMaki

"To Each Their Own Tune"

Umi couldn't help but to be irritated. The red headed band teacher had gotten the better of her yet again. She didn't even want to think about how many times the younger woman had bested her this semester alone.

Another narrowly lost competition between band and choir found itself notched into Umi's belt. Not only did Umi and her students lose at every school competition or talent show, they were even beginning to lose at singing competitions.

It was all because of the new band teacher that had been hired recently as the old teacher, a very kind, elderly woman, had retired.

The new teacher was young, a year younger than Umi herself, and talented. Infuriatingly so. She was also ridiculously beautiful. Umi begrudgingly admitted that this woman seemingly had it all.

Umi scowled, seething quietly. Another second-place medal to put up in her classroom. She was sure her students were just as frustrated as her and she felt shame at all of the decor acting as a constant reminder. Thinking of how the band room must be covered in blue ribbons and gold medals, Umi's brow creased deeper.

"Your kids did really well in that last competition," a voice called from the door. A woman with red hair and violet eyes stood, a basket tied with a ribbon in her hand. "Of course it was expected seeing as they're from the choir division."

Umi was sure she was going to wrinkle from how much her brow was scrunched up. However, she had a professional reputation to upkeep.

Offering the newcomer a smile, Umi replied, "Ah, Ms. Nishikino. Thank you so much. It's always an honor competing with your students. They're all very talented."

"Well it certainly isn't just talent. They practice and train hard every day for hours on end," she spoke softly, stepping further in until she was at Umi's desk. "They're very hardworking kids."

While Umi understood where the beautiful woman was coming from… those words at the moment coming from who they were coming from did nothing but internally frustrate her to no end. As if her students weren't perfect and flawless!

Gritting her teeth and practically forcing the words out, she replied, "Ah… well their efforts certainly… bear fruit!"

Maki Nishikino quirked her eyebrow but seemed to put her confusion at Umi's aggravated tone aside. "Well, I brought this basket," she set the giant bushel on the surface of the desk, "from my students to yours. They were so impressed with your kids that they all chipped in and got them congratulations goodies. Of course I helped out too and got you a little something as well. A gift from band to choir, if you will."

Upon further inspection, the basket was filled with all sorts of treats, many looking homemade. There was also a little bad addressed to "Ms. Sonoda." Umi wasn't certain what to do with herself, as she'd always been so aggressively jealous and one-sidedly competitive with this woman that the huge act of kindness caught her off guard.

"Th-thank you…" she offered weakly.

Maki offered her a kind smile. "Think nothing of it! The kids were hoping for a joint practice session some time? Just let me know and we can work something out! I told them not to get their hopes too high up since you're all so busy."

"I… I'm sure the students would love that."

"Perfect! I'll be sure to get with you to discuss! Maybe coffee before work some time?" The attractive red head quickly scribbled a phone number, gave a flirtatious wink, and left with a lipstick stain on Umi's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6: NozoHono

Chapter 6: NozoHono

"Delivery"

"Okay, you've got to call my friend. She's super cute and super single!"

Honoka gave Rin a sidelong look. "Rin. Stop trying to hook me up with your friends. Remember what happened when you tried to set me up with Maki?"

Rin grimaced. "Okay, that was pretty bad… but this time will be much better! Nozomi is so much more gentle and not anywhere near as grumpy as Maki!"

Honoka huffed and tapped her fingers along her desk, eyeing the clock to see if she could be off work yet. Unfortunately for her, her shift still had quite some time before it was over.

Sighing, Rin slid a folded piece of paper in Honoka's direction.

"Here's her number, at least. She's super cute and nice, even to people she's not familiar with yet. Just give her a chance; you just might like her."

Hours later, Honoka was bored out of her mind. She decided to try texting this Nozomi girl Rin had been pushing her for earlier.

She was admittedly wary; the last girl Rin had tried to set her up with had actually been the girlfriend of Honoka's good friend Umi. That ended up causing many issues that had finally been, for the most part, worked out.

Hey,

Rin told me to text you, so I'm sorry if I'm bothering you

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Opening the door, Honoka was greeted by the sight of her usual delivery girl with her favorite take out. Who just happened to have the same name as the girl Rin was trying to hook her up with.

"Ah, Nozomi! Hey!"

The older girl chuckled. "You have a habit of acting as though you weren't expecting me."

Honoka let her in and grabbed the bags out of her hands, placing them on the counter and moving to grab the money she had set aside for the girl.

"Lots of deliveries tonight?" she called over her shoulder, knowing the older girl was comfortable enough with entering her apartment.

"Yeah! Jeez there sure are," she groaned, rolling her shoulders from carrying all sorts of packages. "I guess no one felt up to cooking tonight!"

Honoka chuckled and brought the cash to the other girl, bringing extra for tip.

They exchanged their proper goods and Nozomi was at the door frame again with a smile and a wave. "I'll see you later Honoka! I've got to respond to this text. My friend Rin is trying to set me up with someone and the girl just texted me so I'll let you know how it goes!"


	7. Chapter 7: NicoPana

Chapter 7: NicoPana

"Sweet Recipes"

Hanayo read through PandaChef's latest post, taking a few notes and writing a list for the grocery store.

For the past few months, Hanayo had been obsessed with this food blogger. They gave very good advice about how to eat gourmet for dirt cheap, which was something Hanayo certainly needed and wanted to know.

She grabbed her wallet and made her way to the local grocery store to buy the ingredients for her dinner that evening.

Walking in, she noticed someone that always happened to be working whenever she came in. A very cute girl with black hair tied up into twintails that greeted her cheerfully every time she came in.

Hanayo waved back shyly. She walked towards the aisles that held the items she needed.

Nico had been working as a cashier at this particular establishment for quite some time. It was to be expected that she would learn to recognize and become familiar with the regulars that shopped there.

This girl came in rather often, so Nico grew to know her somewhat. Nico really only knew her name and what she could tell from her cart.

The girl almost always bought ingredients that matched her most recent blog posts. Nico felt like that was too much of a coincidence and that she thought too highly of herself. She also highly doubted the girl even followed her food blog. But it was pretty hard not to think that when she followed her every recipe.

Hanayo came back, her basket containing all of the ingredients from that day's post.


	8. Chapter 8: NicoMaki

Chapter 8: NicoMaki

"Technological Issues"

"Yeah, I have no idea," Nico mumbled into the phone, tapping sadly at her laptop's keyboard.

The velvety, calm voice on the other end of the phone soothed her nerves immediately. "Try going into your settings. Your firewall may be letting too much through."

"Alright." Nico brought it up on her screen and clicked over to her firewall. "I'm in."

The woman on the other line laughed softly before continuing her instructions. "Now check to see whether it's on or off."

"It says it's on…"

"Okay, now look to the preferences section. If it mentions anything about accepting files from unknown publishers, deselect that."

Nico made a small sound of understanding as she did just that. "Now what?"

"Download the spyware I mentioned earlier and run a full system scan. Once it finishes, let it quarantine or delete any threats it finds, turn the laptop off and let it rest overnight. Your computer should be up and running by the time you need to use it tomorrow morning."

Walking into the bakery down the street from her apartment, Nico noticed the same girl who worked there whenever she happened to come in.

The girl always weirded her out. She sounded very similar to the IT girl Nico had to drive crazy all the time with technical issues. And… who drove her crazy with her silky voice. She also always greeted her with that same annoying half quirk of her lips.

"You're out of scones again, aren't you?"

The grin grew just a bit wider.


	9. Chapter 9: NozoHono

Chapter 9: NozoHono

"What a Coincidence!"

Honoka never knew how to respond to her boss trying to set her up with her daughter. She nodded politely when the older woman talked about how pretty her daughter was. She coughed awkwardly when her boss casually mentioned her daughter's single status with obvious intention.

Her boss, a lovely older woman with soft lavender hair and turquoise eyes, continuously, for two years, insisted that Honoka at least meet with her daughter over coffee.

Honoka herself wasn't 100% looking for a relationship either. Kotori and Umi's constant flirting drove her mad; she didn't want to end up like that. At least, not just yet.

But, one day, she had somehow agreed to going on a blind date with her boss' mystery daughter.

Kotori was expectedly thrilled at the news and sprung into action, tasking herself with planning out Honoka's outfit for the day.

Umi was much more concerned than her girlfriend seemed to be.

"You've never even met this woman."

"I get that. But my boss hasn't stopped talking about this girl for around two years now. Even if nothing comes from this, at least I can get her off my back about it."

That night, as she was checking messages on her phone, she came across an old pic from a fun one night stand.

Honoka smiled from the memory. That had been a night of good sex and a morning of relaxed hanging out. Honoka could swear she'd never scored as good as that since.

Somehow, she and the girl had taken to sending each other nudes from time to time. Honoka thoroughly enjoyed this; the other girl was absolutely gorgeous and she felt somewhat honored that she was able to still receive attention from her, despite it being very limited.

Honoka's smile twisted downward slightly. She was supposed to be going on a date the next day yet, here she was, lying in bed thinking about a one time hookup.

She quickly flicked off the lights, turned off her phone, and settled herself under the covers.

"Mother!" Nozomi chided, feeling extremely annoyed. "You've got to leave this alone! She's clearly not interested and neither am I!"

Her mother's brow crinkled. "And why on earth not? Miss Kousaka is a wonderful girl! She's also pretty cute!"

Nozomi huffed. "I told you I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"You can't keep having fun and hooking up for the rest of your life."

Nozomi flushed scarlet. "I've only 'hooked up' with two people in my entire life. Besides, I just got over my breakup with Eli. And you want me to start dating again, right after?"

"Yes."

Nozomi stared her mother down. "You're impossible."

"Eli was never any good for you. She was too scared of what other people thought of her and lost you because of it. You deserve better than that."

Nozomi could only huff in annoyance. "Whatever! This Honoka girl had better be worth my time or I'll be upset with you!" The threat hardly worked as her mother chuckled and brushed her off.

"You're going to LOVE her!"


End file.
